


am i still ill?

by alsalty



Category: Trainspotting (1996)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing, do you ever write something and wonder why, its trainspotting of course theres swearing, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsalty/pseuds/alsalty
Summary: so i finished this goddamn book yesterday and now im writing this jesus christ, still gotta watch the film though. also because i only ever seem to use song lyrics as titles this one is named after a smiths song. so yeah this fic is something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i finished this goddamn book yesterday and now im writing this jesus christ, still gotta watch the film though. also because i only ever seem to use song lyrics as titles this one is named after a smiths song. so yeah this fic is something.

In and out, in and out. Breathing's the only way Renton can try and see sort of straight when he’s on a high like this. His heart is pounding and he’s not sure whether it’s the drugs or the beer or the music or some mix of the three. He can feel the mixture in his veins, not caring that’s it’s wrong, because it totally is but to him, in this moment it seems fine. He’s snapped out of his thoughts by Sick Boy placing a hand on his shoulder and yelling across the pub. Renton doesn’t understand a word he said, probably wasn’t worth hearing anyway. Simon Williamson is a mystery to Renton; he’s simultaneously Renton’s favourite and least favourite person. He absolutely hates Sick Boy’s guts but really, he doesn’t.

“Renton” Sick Boy shook his shoulder again, acknowledging that he hadn’t heard the first time round.

“What’d you want?” Renton mutters, not really committing to it.

“It’s not good here. I want to get out of here, maybe shoot up under the bridge?”

Renton’s eyes light up at the suggestion, the heroin was starting to wear off and he desperately needed to feel it again or else he wouldn’t make it through the night.

“I could go for it” His voice is a bit slurred and all over the place, but Sick Boy got the message nonetheless. Sick Boy grins and stands up grabbing Renton’s hand just as a way to get him through the crowd. Once they’re outside the cold Edinburgh air hits them, but they’re used to it so it doesn’t really matter.

It’s only a short walk to the bridge, Renton’s jacket is a bit too small and a bit too old but it’s enough for the distance.

“You look cold Rents” Sick Boy observes, the nickname rolls well off his tongue.

“No shit Sherlock” Renton bites back.

“Do you need my jacket?” Sick Boy offers his jacket, out of genuine kindness, which was unlike him.

“I don’t want your fucking jacket”

 

They reach the bridge and Sick Boy is all fidgety and nervous. Renton can’t work out why; it’s really the last thing on his mind at this point. He’s been kind to him all evening, which is odd for Sick Boy.

“You alright?” Renton manages to get the half-assed sympathy out.

“I’m fine.” Sick Boy lies. Renton sighs and realises that he actually has to commit to this conversation.

“You seem out of it”

“We’re always out of it.”

 

It’s dark and cold and Renton only just remembers the reason they came to the bridge. He can see his breath in the air as he breathes in and out, Sick Boy’s close to him, their shoulders are touching and Renton doesn’t mind the contact that much. It’s a bit of a blur and Renton can’t remember much in these few moments because then he’s kissing his friend and it’s sloppy and messy and drug induced but it’s everything Renton wants. The way Renton kisses is rough and there’s not much thought in there, Sick Boy just as messy and he tastes of beer and regrets but Renton loves it. He grabs the collar of Sick Boy’s jacket, its navy blue and warm, it feels good in Renton’s hands as he pulls his friend closer.

 

Renton wakes up in Sick Boy’s flat; he remembers what happened last night although he’s not sure he wants to. His friend is nowhere to be seen. Although that’s the least of his worries, his head is pounding and memories keep flooding in, Sick Boy’s lips on his own, his hand crawling up Renton’s thigh, flashes of pleasure, the terrible music they played in the pub, skin on skin and clothes on the floor. As he gets himself back into reality, Sick Boy stands in the doorway, half-dressed his pants slightly dirty but it’s not like he cares.

“Mark.” He says simply, it’s serious, they always call each other by nicknames so when they use first names it’s important.

“I think it’s best we forget about everything that happened aye?” Sick Boy just nodded.

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow that was actually a really bad fic with some okay parts anyway thank you for reading this trash feel free to drop by my tumblr to talk about these terrible people and this well written book (its in the profile thing).
> 
> edit: its been a few months and ive seen the movie several times now and also am in possession of a t2 poster. reread this fic and wtf why is it in present tense also good elementary joke (no shit sherlock. im a genius) but yeah this is shit but kinda well written idk


End file.
